Facing the Music
by Bluebell Ladytwoshoes
Summary: Jackson can't understand why Frankie can't stand him. He doesn't know what happened all the time he stood Frankie up. HE DOESN'T KNOW HE IS HOLT HYDE. But Holt knows he's Jackson. There's the complication. Kendal comes along and tells him, but he can't accept. She can't stand to see her friends (Frankie and Jackson) like this. WILL JACKSON BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO FACE THE MUSIC?


FACING THE MUSIC PART 1

Bio lesson: we need to do a project on an animal of our choice. Ironically, we had no choice in our partners. Frustratingly, I ended up with Hoodude. I can't stand him – he's simply too childish and girly. Very dumb too.

"Instinct, I think we should research on teeny, tiny love bugs wearing teenier, tinier little top hats!" Hoodude squealed like an excited preschool girl. Kendal was holding in an extremely large face palm.

Kendal had enough. But at least she was 'getting along' with her partner. Well, as much as getting along was for her and a voodoo doll.

Bio lesson con't: Frankie's got it worse. She can't even talk to her partner, Jackson Jekyll. But I don't blame her. He's a horrible boyfriend.

"Trust you?!" Frankie shot bolts of electricity out from the bolts on her neck. "You! You stood me up twice! And you say you like me?!" with every sentence, her voice grew more shrill. "Jackson, I'm through with you!"

The next thing Kendal knew, she was project partners with JJ and Frankie was with Hoodude. She felt lucky. She would die – literally – if she were to put up with Hoodude another second.

Bio lesson con't con't (okay, it's getting lame): I can't believe Frankie actually agreed to do her project on love bugs wearing top hats! I can't believe she would rather choose that doll over a boy. Jackson. And I can't believe he stood her up twice! But I don't blame him. I know what he's hiding. He's Holt Hyde, the music devil. Yes, Jackson Jekyll id Holt Hyde. And he doesn't even know.

'Hey, Jackson," Kendal said as she sat down beside her new project partner. She glanced back to see Frankie enjoying her time with Hoodude. Jackson saw that as well and he buried his face into the computer keyboard in front of him.

For once, Kendal was at a loss for words. She wished her BFF Kim were here, because she always knew what to say to someone who had fallen out of love.

"It's not your fault, Jackson," Kendal chose her words wisely.

"How could it not be?! I'm always there but I blacked out at the last minute and find myself somewhere else – confused!"

"Do you know who's Holt Hyde?"

"Don't say his name! He always tries to steal my girlfriend! I hate him!"

Then the lunch bell bwooped.

At lunch: That earlier convo didn't just stopped there. After everyone else left the computer lab, I stayed there with Jackson.

Him: One day, I'll find Holt and give him a piece of my mind!

I've never seen Jackson so angry before. I didn't even know Jackson could be angry. The bigger guys pick on him, shove him into lockers, trash cans… he had always shrugged it off. I've always seen him as a softie, a nerd. Well, he is all that.

Me: Have you ever seen Holt before?

I knew I was asking the obvious, but I had to.

Him: No, but I'll find him. Frankie's always seeing him.

Me: You black out…have you wondered what happens then?

J: Yeah, all the time. (He had cooled down.) I-I just want to know why" You know, I can't stand music.

Me taking out my iCoffin and blasting Bon Jovi's 'It's My Life'. : You mean like this?

J: Yea – make it stop!

He began shivering uncontrollably like a guy high on drugs or something. But I didn't stop. He turned into Holt Hyde in a burst of flames.

Holt: Helllloooooooooooow lady!

Me: Holt.

H: Yeah man! Holt's ma name, music's ma game! You've seeeeen Frankie Fein?

Me: No, that's why I called you out.

H: FRANKIE FIIIIEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!

ME GETTING SERIUOS: Holt! This is no time for games.

H: Why?

Me: Do you know who you are?

H: What's wrong with ya, lady?! I just told ya I'm—

Me: Know Jackson?

H:Ya. That wimp of a shrimp I share ma bod-a with. Hate him! He's steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaling ma life!

Me: He doesn't know he's you.

H: Tooooo bad!

I can't believe it. Again. Holt and Jackson can't stand each other, but they're the same person! It's crazy stupid! But Jackson DK he's Holt but Holt knows he's Jackson. It looks like the problem is Jackson – and not Holt.

As Kendal put down her pen and looked up from her diary, Jackson came to.

"What happened to me, Instinct?" He rubbed his head warily.

She flashed her iCoffin in front of his face. On the screen, Holt appeared and said, "You just got oooooowned by the Holtster, baby!"

"Holt did this to me?!" Jackson balled his fists in fury.

"You did this to yourself."

"What?!"

"Calm down, Jackson!" Kendal took in a deep breath. "What if somebody told you that you are Holt. That Holt is you?"

"Nonsense!" Jackson spat.

"Why?"

"He's this wild party monster. He's too cool for his own good and flirts with Frankie too much. I'm the opposite: decent, quiet, smart, nerdy. We cannot be the same person!" after a pause, he asked, "Why would you ask me this?!"

"I want to tell you that it's okay to have a monster inside of you. Io know because I'm a normie too. I, like you hated Instinct, but…I realized that we are the same person. And I accepted it. I want you to accept Holt too."

"Seriously?!"

"swear to die."

"You're crazy! How can someone be half normie half monster?! You're crazy, Instinct! You must have cursed me!" Jackson yelled and ran out through the door, leaving Kendal in the lab – frazzled.

"Rough day, huh?" InvisiBilly appeared, scaring Kendal just a bit.


End file.
